


Sniff (remix)

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Supernatural Elements, Capture, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Vampires, Were-Creatures, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: After Tony and Bucky get together Steve is really, really happy for them. Exquisitely happy. Not jealous and sad. No sirree, only very, very happy.





	Sniff (remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sniff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876607) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 

> Written for the lovely collection of stories Shi offered for the remix challenge of the Stuckony server. Go read them as well and give her some love!

Wiping imaginary sweat of his brow, Steve walked into the kitchen after his marathon run. Technically he didn't sweat anymore, but the gesture was too ingrained in his muscle memory to stop it. Technically, he didn't need to work out anymore either, but there was something about jogging through early morning New York that made him feel alive. It would've been nicer if Bucky--

He pushed that thought away. The days that Bucky came along were long gone, and that was fine. More than fine. Steve didn't have to worry about the wolf coming out to play and he could just enjoy the scenery in blissful quiet. It was better this way. 

The sight that greeted him upon entering the kitchen was one he had low key tried to avoid by going running an hour earlier, but it must've been one of those days where Tony's presence was required at an early meeting. 

Tony was draped against Bucky's back like the world's largest and sleepiest koala, as the coffee maker worked its magic and Bucky chopped fruit. 

"Hey Stevie, fetch me a container will ya?" Bucky asked him before he could beat his retreat. 

"Spangles," Tony muttered in greeting, barely audible against Bucky's shoulder and waved him closer. 

There was nothing for it but to go in and act cheerful. 

"Morning, fellas. Had a good night?" He asked, his voice as chipper as he could make himself sound. He got the container and managed to slip past Tony without being pulled into the koala hug. Steve didn't think he could take it today. 

"We got some sleep, _ eventually,” _Bucky said with a grin that spelled exactly what they had been up to until said sleep. Luckily Tony was still too drowsy to make some lewd comment or another. 

"How was your run?" Bucky ladled some of the fruit onto a plate and held it out to Steve, so Steve couldn't even hold onto his annoyance, even if it meant he had to stay longer than he wanted... He didn't eat anymore, blood was enough to sustain him, but he just loved the taste of fruit and Bucky was one of the few that never teased him about it. 

He took the plate quickly and settled down on the other side of the counter, where a glass of fresh blood was waiting for him. Damn Bucky and his thoughtfulness.

"It was good, saw the first poppy," Steve said around a bite of strawberry. 

"You sure you're okay? The wolf thinks you smell off."

The wolf. The being that found the smell of Steve so vile he only very reluctantly accepted Steve in its pack. 

"Just busy, is all," Steve not quite lied. 

"Try and take some time off, you deserve it." The soft smile and earnest look Bucky shot him used to make Steve's heart sing and his stomach flutter. Now it was enough to want to pull his hair out. 

"We'll see," Steve smiled back and downed his blood in one go. "I'll just er.. go change," he said, pointing behind himself. 

"Sure, Steve, see ya later." The coffee was ready and Bucky had already shifted his attention to coaxing his boyfriend into eating something. 

Unnoticed, Steve slipped away. 

*****

Steve was content. Content was a good word. He couldn't stretch the truth by saying he was happy, but content might be it. He had a good team of people he was proud to call friends, he lived in luxury, he could go out and do good. 

For all intents and purposes he should be happy, and he was, in a way. He was happy to have his best friend back. He was happy to see Bucky was healing, regaining more and more of himself. He was happy to notice that his other best friend was taking better care of himself. He was happy to see that _ they _ were happy. 

He would get his own happily ever afterlife one day, he was sure. He had the rest of eternity to find himself a nice, mouthy, self sacrificing brunet. 

He was content. Truly, utterly content. 

He just needed a distraction. 

*****

"Are you _ sure _, Captain?" Coulson looked like he could see straight through Steve instead of the other way around, the ghost softly glowing in that way that meant he didn't approve but couldn't do anything about it. 

"Yes."

*****

Being away was better, but only marginally so. Steve couldn't turn off his imagination, and his fantasies became more detailed and more intricate with every day he spent abroad. 

He had hoped the physical exertion of battle would help to get his mind off, but there was an awful lot of time waiting in between where his thoughts ran rampant. 

He was homesick for a thing that would never be his, and the accompanying guilt and self loathing kept him awake when he should have been asleep. 

*****

It was a stupid accident that got to him. 

He was resistant to light, the only vampire known to have that trait, but he was still sensitive to it. It was why he wore goggles to battle and sunglasses when out jogging.

He didn't wear them now - groggily dressing after one hour of sleep made him forget - and when his shield caught the light as it ricocheted off the wall he was blinded. It was enough for a goon to get a good shot in, and the last thing he thought before losing consciousness was _ will they miss me? _

*****

Pain. 

Biting, burning, searing. Eating him from the inside as his body tried to rejuvenate. Flaying him layer for layer until there was nothing left but interminable agony.

*****

_ “He’s coming round!” _

_ “He shouldn’t yet, increase the dosage…” _

*****

Steve woke to hair tickling his nose and a solid, warm body next to him. For a moment he couldn’t comprehend the mixed sensations, until he was startled into being fully awake.

Two clear blue eyes regarded him from between shaggy fur when the wolf lifted his head to look him all over. When his inspection was done, the wolf gently licked Steve’s cheek and put his head down on his shoulder again with a soft huf, which probably meant ‘go back to sleep’ or something along those lines.

Overwhelmed by a feeling of _ homesecuritylove _, Steve did just that.

*****

“Of course he’s coming to the penthouse, why on earth would we put him up somewhere else?”

That sounded like Tony’s voice. 

A woman spoke too soft for Steve to make out, even with his enhanced senses.

“But he’s _ ours,” _ Bucky said.

“He’s also awake,” Nat said from Steve’s bedside, startling him badly. It was a good thing he didn’t have a pulse anymore or it would’ve gone haywire.

He opened his eyes to glare at her, but the fact that he was there and feeling well enough to glare made him soften his gaze when it met hers.

“Hey,” he smiled dopily, loopy from whatever they gave the undead to make them feel less dead. 

“Hey yourself,” Nat smiled when the door opened and two men came running in, both in equal measures of disheveled. 

“You punk!” Bucky exclaimed at the same time Tony said “you’re awake!” They glared at each other for a brief second before bouncing over to each side of the bed.

“Hey,” Steve repeated his earlier greeting, apparently incapable of stringing a sentence together. It made both men’s faces soften though, so it wasn’t all bad. 

“You’re grounded,” Tony said as he gently took Steve’s bandaged hand in his. 

“I’ll inject you with a GPS tracker myself,” Bucky added, clearly knowing grounding Steve was as useful as claiming the moon.

“We’re getting you out of here and back home real soon,” Tony promised with a look so full of love that Steve was sure were the meds playing tricks on him. The word ‘home’ made his stomach churn and Steve had to look away. He didn’t feel at home there, which was precisely the reason why he had left. 

“Penthouse is being readied as we speak, be prepared to be pampered for the foreseeable future,” Bucky chuckled, taking Steve’s other hand. 

“No, that’s not…” Steve tried to contradict them, searching for the right words. “I don’t want to be in your way,” is what his doped up brain came up with.

Twin frowns met his panicked gaze. “Of course you’re not in our way,” Tony said.

“We _ want _ you to be in our way,” Bucky added. 

“You’d better take them up on their offer, because I refuse to suffer through their pining for another day,” Nat suddenly spoke up, and it gave Steve a small measure of reassurance both Tony and Bucky startled bad enough to curse. Bucky even snarled at her when she passed him on the way to the door, which she ignored completely. 

When Nat was gone they fell into an awkward silence, each refusing to meet the other's eye. Steve had difficulty wrapping his brain around Nat's words, and Tony and Bucky seemed to be having a conversation using just their eyebrows. 

Finally Bucky awkwardly cleared his throat and looked Steve in the eye. 

"You're never leaving our sight again, you dumb punk." His harsh words were contradicted by his soft expression which left Steve breathless. He had dreamed about Bucky looking at him like that. Dreams dating back to the 1930s, and he guiltily looked at Tony who should be the sole receiver of these looks. 

"What Bucky is trying to say is that you getting captured almost broke us. Hell, you suddenly disappearing on a blackout mission almost broke us." Tony's expression mirrored Bucky's, and Steve had to make a conscious effort not to pull his hands back and squirm in the pillows. 

"Not to mention finding you like we did." Bucky ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

Steve looked away then. It had never occurred to him he could get captured and tortured. He could imagine with terrifying clarity how he would feel when he found any of his friends like that; how he would tear through anyone in his way to get them to safety. 

"Sorry," he whispered. If he still had a circulation his cheeks would've been flaming bright red. 

"Hey, no," Tony gently chided him, reaching out to stroke Steve's bangs to the side. "We're sorry for being oblivious." He shot a nervous look to Bucky, who nodded. 

"This isn't the right time, or place, or circumstance, really, to have this talk," Tony nervously smiled, "but, yeah, we are kinda hung up on you and should've told you sooner but didn't dare get our hopes up and…"

"And Natalia told us we're idiots," Bucky huffed. 

"You don't have to say anything. It's not fair of us to lay this on you now, but, Steve, please let us take care of you until you're healed?"

How could anyone really expect Steve to say no to that?

*****

Steve wiped imaginary sweat from his brow when he came back from his late morning run. Later than usual because he hadn't felt like getting out of bed earlier. 

When he came into the kitchen a glass of fresh blood was waiting for him, next to a plate of fresh strawberries, and a pile of pancakes. 

He smiled but bypassed those on his way to the coffeemaker where Tony hung against Bucky's back like the world's sexiest koala. When Steve was in reach Tony transferred to Steve's chest with a happy sigh. 

"Hey Spangles," Tony said, muffled by Steve's pecs.

"Hey Stevie," Bucky said, kissing him over Tony's head. "Ready for our day off?"

Steve dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head. "Like you wouldn't believe."  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
